


Lisa's Getting Married

by Phandancee74



Series: Wedding Vibes [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: There's only one person Lisa Snart wants walking her down the aisle . . .





	Lisa's Getting Married

Len realized the catch as soon as Lisa asked him to be her Best Man. She asked him almost before she’d finished telling him she was engaged. It was a lot to process, still, he was always cool under pressure.

“Who is walking you down the aisle then, Trainwreck?”

Lisa smirked at him. “Certainly not Daddy Dearest.”

“No.” Len gave a small smile. “That’d be a bit difficult for him now.”

“He was never the type anyway.” She laughed. They’d both allowed themselves to develop a sense of humor about their upbringing now that Lewis was gone, as long as the joke was never told by anyone but a Snart. 

Len gave her a look. He didn’t feel like repeating the question.

“Mick.” She said simply.

“Mick?” Len frowned. He couldn’t really fault her choice, but he’d always assumed that if someone convinced Lisa to make a semi-honest woman out of herself, he would be the one giving her away. It had been a far off notion, but he wanted his sister to be happy, and he was a planner, so of course he’d considered it. He’d always done the responsible thing and made sure anyone she dated was above board, as above board as he felt necessary anyway,and so he thought he’d do this bit too. He was disappointed, but he wouldn’t try to change Lisa’s mind. 

“Sure. He’s been there for us. I thought he deserved the second most important role at my wedding.”

“Second most? After Ramon? Or after you?”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “It’s our wedding. We don’t count. After you, idiot.”

“I didn’t realize throwing the bachelorette party was that important.” He reached out to grab a notebook. “I suppose you already have a heist in mind?” He began listing who’d be invited to that particular night, and what skills he’d have to work with.

Lisa pulled the book away from him and handed over a flash drive. “Of course I do, but that’s hardly what I meant.”

He looked up after pocketing the drive securely. 

“I meant that your role is the most important because I would never get married without you by my side. The father, or whoever, just gives the bride away, hands her off and then walks away. They are saying that they aren’t as important after the wedding as they were before. You’d never say that. You’re my best man, Lenny. The best man I’ve ever known and the only person I’ve ever truly counted on before. What if I decide mid-ceremony to make a run for it? I need you there to help me make an escape or to trip me and talk some sense into me. If you went and sat in the front row you’d be at least a few steps away. Time matters, Lenny.” The last bit had been said teasingly, trying to bring the mood back up a bit. Things were getting a bit too weepy for either of them.

Len paused to give her speech the proper respect and thought. “Fine.”

Lisa cheered. “Perfect, because I’ve already got the colors picked out, and you look great in gold.”

Len rolled his eyes.“You gave up easy brother, I thought I was going to have to remind you that the Maid of Honor, meaning you, usually sleeps with the Best Man. And there is only one man my dear Cisco would ever pick for that honor.”

Len smirked knowingly. “Well, I wouldn’t want to break tradition.”


End file.
